Talk:AFOH/@comment-14850713-20170309144846
IC: The Army has launched the Future Combat Vehicle (FCV) program, which aims to field new armored vehicles and equipment with the requirements of mobility, stealth, firepower and low-operating costs similar to the Fleet's Next Generation Force. The basic vehicles are the Matador A6 main battle tank (MBT) and the Manguste ("mongoose") wheeled infantry fighting vehicle (IFV). The Matador A6 is smaller and lighter than the Martel series, and it's fusion power-plant gives it superior power-to-weight ratio. It's conventional suspension system is height-adjustable, a feature similar to the Manticore heavy tank. It's highly-angled armor panels are designed to deflect radar emissions while providing the equivalent protection to that of the Martel A3/A1i. After battle experience showed that the Protektor APS, while highly-effective, posed significant risk to accompanying infantry, the Matador is instead equipped with very short-range shaped-charge countermeasures (and linked to a faster reacting all-aspect radar), which intercept incoming projectiles within a radius of 1 meter. Non-explosive reactive armor (NERA) blocks in the side skirts and key parts of the hull and turret complete the armor suite. The Matador mounts an improved 127mm conventional gun in a stealthy, low-silhouette remote turret. Designed from the onset to fire advanced high-velocity projectiles (AHVP), it has greater penetration than the Martel A1i's gun (and almost that of the Martel A3's rail gun). To preserve stealth, the 7.62mm general-purpose machine gun (GPMG) is on "trapdoor" mount, which lowers flush into the turret roof when at the stow position. The Manguste IFV is a stealthy derivative of the Guepard with a lower angle-sided hull. This necessitated a reduction in troop capacity from 12 to 8. It's main advanced feature is a remote adjustable arm on which the 25mm automatic cannon and fire-control system is attached, allowing it to fire from a high vantage point and over walls. This makes the Manguste effective in providing fire support in urban environments and uneven terrain. It's other standard weapon is a 7.62mm GPMG in a stealthy "trapdoor" mount similar to that of the Matador which, like all AFOH IFVs, can be accessed through a hatch in the remote turret. The 40mm Bofors can be mounted in place of the 25mm gun for heavier firepower. The Manguste does not mount the Anti-tank, Anti Air Missile (ATAAM) with the mounted infantry instead armed with Javelins. Because of the emphasis on lower maintenance cost and interoperability, the High Command decided that it is more cost-effective to develop a tracked IFV based on the Manguste instead of a new design. The Manguste TR ("TR" for "tracked") replaces the 8 road wheels with a tracked suspension employing 5 bogeys per side. Except for being tracked, the TR is essentially the standard Manguste but trading off speed for greater off-road mobility. The new Almace self-propelled gun-howitzer (SPGH) is the first vehicle to be derived from the Matador (as the Manguste TR is too small and light for the role). Eschewing stealth, it has a boxy turret mounting the land-based version of the Mk 14 203mm gun, which has greater range and penetration than the 150mm gun of the Roland SPGH.